Obsessed 2: Me Without You
by AndreaDelRio
Summary: Andrea esta cumpliendo el sueño de toda Hiddlestoner, ser novia del actor mas cotizado. Pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, la vida de un actor no es fácil y menos cuando se cruza con la de una chica normal. Descubre que pasara cuando cada uno tenga que regresar a sus vidas normales. ¿Podrán mantener su amor a distancia?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **"** **EL INICIO DE LAS DESPEDIDAS"**

¿Porque la felicidad dura tan poco? Esa pregunta pasaba por mi mente a cada segundo, desde que Tom y yo nos hicimos novios. Mari y Benedict están comprometidos ya habían pasados dos semanas de aquella cena donde Benedict le pidió matrimonio a Mari y dos semanas desde que Tom me había pedido ser su novia y yo acepte. Mis padres regresaron de su viaje. Ahora solo nos quedaba una semana, en una semana Tom, Benedict, Trenton y Luke regresarían a Londres, bueno solo Mari se iría con Benedict, iba a tener su boda en Londres y ahí la iba a seguir preparando, la boda estaba programada para la tercera semana de Febrero del 2010, ir a la boda de Mari era mi unica probabilidad de volver a ver a Tom, y faltaba demasiado.

— Amor, vamos ya es hora—dijo Tom tocando la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Si ya voy— guarde mis cosas en mi bolsa.

Bueno hoy va a haber una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Tom por lo de que esta semana se van. Salí del cuarto y ahí me esperaba el amor de mi vida Tom...

— ¿Como me veo? —le pregunte.

—Hermosa como siempre, vamos— me ofreció su mano y yo se la tome encantada.

Bajamos la escalera sin soltarnos de las manos, nos despedimos de mis padres, nos fuimos caminando hasta su casa. Al entrar vimos que ya estaban todos ahí solo faltábamos nosotros.

—Chicos—dijo Karina— ¿podemos poner música?

—Si por supuesto—dijo Luke.

Karina saco de su bolsa su iPod y lo conecto al aparato de música de Tom, pulso el botón de "play" y al instante todos nos paramos a bailar. Todos bailábamos, reíamos, éramos felices en ese momento. En eso comenzó la canción "All of the stars" de Ed Sheeran y cada quien con su pareja comenzó a bailar; Tom y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, Tom sabia que me tenía a sus pies cada que lo miraba a los ojos, a veces me miraba a los ojos para convencerme de algo pero no yo no podía decirle no a ese dulce hombre, amaba esos bellos ojos tan claros como el agua del mar, moriría viendo sus ojos, Tom se acerco a mi oído.

—Vamos afuera—susurro.

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano y salimos al patio, caminamos hasta el centro del patio y nos detuvimos.

—Bueno—dijo Tom—como sabes, nos vamos a separar —a pesar que su semblante se veía tranquilo en su voz se escucha el dolor— así que te compre algo para que pienses en mi cada vez que lo veas.

De su pantalón saco una bolsita, la abrió y de ella saco un hermoso collar con un dije, me lo puso y pude apreciar mejor el dije.

—La "T" de Tom.-dije llena de emoción.

—Si—dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojándose.

—Me encanta—Le di un tierno y casto beso en los labios, en eso oímos una hermosa melodía proveniente de adentro.

— ¿Te sabes esa canción? —me pregunto Tom.

— ¿Como no sabérmela?

—All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before, and all I've seen since eighteen hours ago, is green eyes and freckles and your smile, in the back of my mind making me feel like—cante.

—I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you, know you, know you, 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello", and your eyes look like coming home, all I know it's simple ain't it? Everything has changed, all I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, is everything has changed—cantamos los dos juntos.

—And all my walls stood tall, painted blue, I'll take 'em down, take 'em down, and open up the door for you—canto él.

—And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind makin' up for lost time, takin' flight, making me feel like—cante.

—I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you, know you, know you, 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello", and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed, all I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, is everything has changed, come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, and meet me there tonight, let me know that it's not all in my mind, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you, know you, know you, 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello", and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed, all I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, is everything has changed, all I know is we said, "Hello", so dust off your highest hopes, all I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed, all I know is a new found grace, all my days I'll know your face, all I know since yesterday, is everything has changed—terminamos de cantar los dos juntos.

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio viéndonos a los ojos, sus ojos profundos, intensos y penetrantes que lograban traspasar mi alma y mi corazón.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides—me dijo Tom.

—Ni aun que lo desee.

Tomo mi mejilla me acerco a el y me beso, cada beso que el me daba era tan dulce y tierno, era una droga para mi, nos metimos y platicamos con los chicos, todo termino y Tom me fue a acompañar a mi casa.

— ¿Que quieres hacer mañana? —dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

—Ammm... no sé ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno te quería invitar a ver si no quería salir mañana conmigo para comer y platicar un rato como novios. —dijo con cierto nerviosismo y repitiendo lo que me dijo cuando me invito a salir cuando solo éramos amigos y no pude evitar reír.

—Claro ¿A qué horas?

—A las 2 paso por ti.

—Bien, recuerdo esa primera vez que me invitaste a salir.

—Sí—dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— te amo

—También te amo.

Nos dimos un tierno beso.

—Adiós amor—me dijo dando media vuelta.

—Adiós Thomas—dije viendo partir a su casa con una enorme sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **"** **ULTIMOS DIAS JUNTOS"**

Entre en la casa, subí a mi habitación, me puse algo cómodo para dormir y me acosté en mi cama. Vi mi mesita de noche y en ella tenía una foto de Tom conmigo, es de nuestra primera semana como novios; Tom es el hombre perfecto, solo desearía ser mayor de edad para casarme con el. Me quede dormida con la imagen de Tom en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi celular, mire la pantalla y decía: "1 mensaje nuevo". Abrí el mensaje y decía:

"Tú eres como conducir un domingo, tu eres como tomar un lunes, tu... tu eres como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad y en tus ojos cuando los vi por primera vez no dude de estar enamorado por un largo tiempo con un amor tan real tan correcto...3!

Te amo.

Tom 3"

Era tan lindo conmigo, decidí contestar su mensaje: "Si dudaste". Le pique al botón "enviar". Pasaron dos minutos cuando contesto: "Mi corazón sabía lo que quería, pero mi mente no lo entendía". Le conteste: "Tu corazón es más sabio que tu mente, mi corazón desde un principio siempre te quiso". Lo envié y me contesto luego: "Nuestros corazones siempre estuvieron unidos, aun que no lo vimos en un principio, el corazón sabe lo que quiere ;), bueno te dejo amor tengo que hacer reservaciones para la tarde, te amor 3" Le conteste por última vez. "Está bien, te amo 3"

Guarde mi celular, me metí a bañar, al salir me puse algo cómodo para bajar a desayunar. Al bajar a la cocina, vi a mis padres, los salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días! —dije muy sonriente.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa mañanera? No es muy común en ti—dijo mi mamá.

Tome aire.

—Tom—dije en un suspiro.

—Pues me alegro que sean novios—dijo mi papá—mejor chico que el no hay.

—Si—dije en un suspiro.

—Bueno deja de suspirar y ven a desayunar—dijo mi mamá.

Medio un plato con mi desayuno, al terminar el desayuno, lave mi plato y me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme y esperar a que Tom viniera. Puse el CD de Ariana Grande saque de mi armario la ropa que me iba a poner, era un vestido negro strapless, arriba de la rodilla, me di un remojón en la ducha, me puse mi vestido, me puse los zapatos negros y me deje el cabello suelto pero arreglado, me maquille algo natural, agarre mi bolso y ahí guarde mi celular, faltaban 20 minutos para que llegara Tom, baje las escaleras y me puse a esperarlo en la sala, pasaron solos 10 minutos cuando tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir la puerta, abrí y era Tom con un enorme arreglo de flores topándole el rostro.

—Tú y esa costumbre de llegar 10 minutos antes—le dije.

—Me muero por verte, toma son para ti—me entrego el enorme ramo de rosas, las puse en un florero con agua— ¿lista?

—Contigo siempre.

—Me alegra oir eso.

Salimos tomados de la mano, me ayudo a subir a su auto, nos fuimos rumbo al restaurante de siempre, al mismo restaurante de nuestra primera cita, llegamos y ahí en la puerta nos esperaba el mismo mesero de aquella vez.

— ¿Señor Hiddleston?

—Así es.

—Pase por aquí.

Nos llevo a la misma mesa donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, como vuela el tiempo, nos sentamos, el mesero nos trajo las bebidas y el menú...

—Cuantos recuerdos tengo de este lugar—dije.

—Si bellos recuerdos junto a ti.

—Me alegra que ahora esta cita si sea como novios y no como simples amigos.

—Jajaja, yo también, Andrea te amo como jamás ame a nadie.

El mesero llego a tomar nuestra orden.

— ¿Que van a ordenar?

—Tráiganos el especial por favor.

El mesero se fue después de habernos tomado la orden.

—Todo es igual—le dije a Tom—hasta el mesero es el mismo.

—Sabes... creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en 30 años.

—Sé que he vivido menos que tu pero en 20 años que llevo de vida se que no encontrare nada mejor que tu, eres el hombre perfecto.

—No soy perfecto.

—Con perfecto no me refiero que no tienes errores si no que eres mi hombre ideal que otro hombre mejor que tu para mí no va a haber.

—Gracias amor, jamás una chica me había dicho algo tan lindo.

—Solo digo lo que siento por ti.

El mesero llego con una bandeja plateada con nuestra comida, el mesero puso en la mesa los platillos con la comida.

—Gracias—dijimos Tom y yo.

—Provecho—nos dijo el meso.

Comenzamos a degustar la deliciosa comida de ese restaurante, platicamos un poco más, con Tom mis horas pasan volando, al terminar de comer Tom llamo al mesero para pagar la cuenta, es todo un caballero. Salimos del restaurante tomados de la mano, nos subimos al auto y Tom arranco, escuchábamos la radio y empezó aquella misma canción "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran.

—La canción de nuestra primera cita—dijo Tom mientras le subía un poco más el volumen a la canción.

—Así es me encanta.

El sol ya se comenzaba a esconder, se podia apreciar un bello atardecer, Tom tomo el camino a la playa, al llegar me ayudo a bajar, nos quitamos los zapatos y los dejamos en el auto, caminamos descalzos en la arena, nos detuvimos cerca de las mismas rocas, pero esta vez no nos sentamos, esa vez si nos dimos un buen golpazo no queríamos que se repitiera el golpe, Joe me tenia viendo el mar y no me dejaba voltear hacia atrás.

—Tom ¿por qué no me dejas voltear?

—No.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Oh, está bien—me iba a voltear pero Tom me detuvo— espera amor, no seas desesperada—se puso detrás de mí y me vendo los ojos— ¿confías en mi?

—Más que nada en este mundo.

Me tomo la mano y caminamos un poco, nos detuvimos.

— ¿Lista?

—Eso creo.

—Bien, cuando cuente tres te quitas la venda, 1...2...3...

Me quite la venda al instante en que el conto 3, vi a Tom parado junto a un enrome corazón con pétalos rojos y en el centro con pétalos blancos decía A & T.

—Tom, es hermosos.

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¡Me encanto!

—Te amo.

—También te amo—nos dimos un tierno beso.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro baile?

— Como olvidarlo.

— ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

—Más que nada en este mundo.

Al decir eso me tomo la mano y puso su otra mano en mi cintura, yo puse mi mano en su hombro, comenzamos a bailar al compás de nuestra música, lo veía a los ojos y el a mí, amo sus ojos, el atardecer alumbraba una perfecta y romántica escena, ningún atardecer seria igual a este, este es especial porque Tom esta aquí conmigo.

— ¿Ya te dije que te amo? —me pregunto Tom.

—No—bromee.

—Te amo—me dio un cálido beso en los labios—cuanta falta me vas a hacer, todo lo que te necesito si no estás a mi lado, yo no respiro si no estás, eres mi aire, mi vida, mi luz, mi todo—tomo una de mis manos y la puso en el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde se encuentra el corazón— ¿sientes eso?

—Sí.

—Cada uno de ellos lleva tu nombre y te dice te amo, cada vez que te acercas a mi siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho, siento un fuego en mi interior que con cada roce con tu piel contra la mía, cada beso, cada caria siento que se que aviva mas este fuego que llevo en mi interior...

—Acabas de robarme las palabras de la boca.

—Ahora tu eres mi inspiración.

—Te amo

Tome su mejilla lo acerque a mí, cerramos nuestros ojos, e hice presión en sus labios, después el tomo mi mejilla tan delicadamente, después puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello con una manos acariciaba su cabello, el puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla... en eso comencé a llorar, lo iba a extrañar demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez pensé hacerlo, si lo extrañaba cuando jamás lo tuve cerca, ahora que lo tengo aquí conmigo, no soportare el dejarlo ir, en eso el sintió una de mis lagrimas caer en su mejilla y nos separamos.

—Amor... linda... ¿por qué lloras? ¿No te gusto el beso? ¿Te incomode? ¿Me huele mal la boca?

—No... Solo pensaba en... que... te voy a extrañar demasiado, no creo poder vivir sin ti.

—Yo menos, pero... te llamare las veces que pueda, lo prometo... y si tengo tiempo libre vendré rápidamente a verte.

—Tom... eres fantástico, te amo.

—Te amo—beso tiernamente mis labios, nos separamos—creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—Está bien.

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano, llegamos al carro y me puse mis zapatos y Tom los suyos, esta vez no tuve oportunidad de escondérselos, nos subimos y tomo el camino a casa. Al llegar a mi casa Tom me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, caminamos hasta la puerta y nos detuvimos.

—Me la pase muy bien, más que bien—le dije.

—Yo igual... te amo.

—Yo también—nos dimos un casto beso.

—Hasta mañana amor.

—Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **"** **PROMESA EN EL ÁRBOL** **"**

Esa noche entre a casa y vi a mis padres sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ambos voltearon a verme.

— ¿Cómo te fue mi niña? —pregunto mi madre con una cálida sonrisa.

—Excelente—respondí con una sonrisa y me mordí el labio.

—Me alegro por ti mi niña—dijo mi padre mientras acariciaba el brazo de mi madre—nos alegra ver que al fin cumples tu sueño.

—Sí—conteste con aire soñador.

—Esperemos que sigas así de feliz con él—dijo mi madre. La palabras de ella me hicieron muy feliz desde que Tom estaba a mi lado era muy feliz, iba sonriendo sin parar y cantaba y bailaba por toda la casa pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Tom se fuera?

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Tom? —Pregunte— ¿Saben? No solo es por él también extrañare mucho a Mari.

—Tú sabes por qué no puedes ir, tienes que ir a la universidad y además no tenemos el dinero suficiente para mandarte a Londres.

—Sí—suspire—bueno… de todos modos estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo lejos. Buenas noches.

Subí a mi habitación en silencio. Al llegar me puse mi pijama y me avente a la cama. Mi mente comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día que conocí a Tom; por una simple torcedura en el tobillo y ahora yo era la novia del actor más codiciado y además me ha hecho la persona más feliz de mundo entero. Me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de mi celular sonando me despertó, estire mi mano y tome el celular, vi la pantalla y decía que era un mensaje; lo abrí y lo leí: _"¿Quieres ir al cine? Los chicos y las chicas quieren ir. Besos. Thomas 3"_

Leí el mensaje con una sonrisa y le conteste: _"¿Sera de miedo?"_ Pulse el botón enviar y a los pocos minutos él contestó el mensaje: _"No lo sé, pero si es así tu y yo nos metemos a ver la película que quieras cariño."_ Tenía una sonrisa de boba al leer sus mensajes pero es que no lo podía evitar, él era tan dulce y tierno que me enamoraba más. Escribí una respuesta: _"Esta bien amor, solo pido permiso ;)"_ Envíe el mensaje y a los pocos minutos respondió: _"Eso está listo, he pedido permiso por ti ;)"_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Les habrá hablado a mis padres? Para no quedarme con la duda le mande un mensaje: _"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_ Él simplemente contesto: _"Baja y ya lo veras ;)"_ Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome confundida. Me levante de la cama y me metí a bañar rápidamente, me puse algo de ropa cómoda y baje.

—Buenos días cielo, tardaste en bajar.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dije entre risas.

— ¿Qué ya no puedo venir a ver a mi novia? —pregunto Tom acercándose a mí con una sonrisa.

—Claro que puedes Tom—él abrió los brazos y me envolvió con ellos.

—Además—beso mi cabello—quiero pasar cada segundo que nos queda para estar juntos.

—Eso es muy tierno de tu parte—levante la vista y mi frente rosaba la punta de su nariz.

—Bueno par de enamorados ya está el desayuno—anuncio mi madre desde la puerta de la cocina. Tom y yo nos sonrojamos y fuimos hasta la cocina con mis padres.

Los cuatro desayunamos juntos y platicamos un poco, me encantaba ver como se llevaba Tom con mis padres. Sinceramente al verlos así me ponía a fantasear sobre una vida con Tom, ambos casados y mis padres llevándose bien con mi marido.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Tom y yo ayudamos a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar al parque un momento? —pregunto Tom mientras secaba un plato.

—Eso me encantaría—dije viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno—colgó el trapo después de secarse las manos—vamos—me ofreció su mano y yo la tome—compromiso—les dijo a mis padres con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano, cruzamos la calle y ya estábamos en el parque. Caminábamos por el parque tomados de la mano y balanceábamos un poco las manos, respire el aire fresco y sonreí al ver a los niños jugar.

— ¿Tom? —dije mientras lo veía de reojo.

— ¿Si cariño?

— ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

—Que eras una chica muy linda con pies torpes—dijo entre risas.

—Tonto—dije riéndome—enserio Thomas… ¿Qué pensaste?

—Sinceramente no se… —se detuvo, se paro frente a mí y tomo mi mentón—atrapaste mi corazón con tu dulce mirada. —Me sonroje ante sus palabras—te amo—dijo rosando mis labios.

—Te amo—susurre sobre los suyo y nos dimos un tierno beso.

Caminamos un poco mas y nos detuvimos frente a unos columpios, nos sentamos y comenzamos a columpiarnos aun tomados de las manos… voltee a ver a Tom y el me voleo a ver. Ambos sonreímos como dos tontos enamorados. ¿Qué hare cuando el ya no este?

— ¿Quieres un helado? —pregunto Tom.

—Claro.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a comprar helados a un señor. Después seguimos caminando por todo el parque mientras nos terminábamos la nieve. Llegamos a un árbol y nos sentamos a la sombra de este. Reconocí el árbol y el lugar y supe que fue ahí donde Tom y yo nos peleamos.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —pregunte sin voltearlo a ver.

—Sí y yo… lo siento—dijo tomando mi manos y apretándola un poco.

—Lo sé—sonreí levemente.

— ¿Sabes? Hay que eliminar ese feo recuerdo—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño sintiéndome confundida.

—Así…—se levanto y saco una navaja. Se paro frente al árbol y comenzó a escribir con la navaja en el árbol. Con su cuerpo cubría lo que estaba escribiendo y no me dejaba ver—listo—dijo cuando termino y se hizo a un lado.

Me tape la boca de la impresión al ver lo que decía: Había dibujado un corazón y escrito dentro de este Andrea + Tom y aun lado del corazón escribió "por siempre y para siempre" y abajo del corazón escribió: "Que nuestro amor sea tan grande como este árbol con amor: Tu Thomas 3" Yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas al ver lo que había escrito.

— ¿No te gusto? —pregunto Tom con cierto dolor en su voz.

—Tom… no puedo creerlo, eres uno en un millón

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —sonrió de lado.

—Por que eres único—me puse de puntitas y lo abrace por el cuello—demasiado dulce, tierno, simplemente te amo—susurre el "te amo" en sus labios.

—Te amo—susurro el y me beso.

Él es lo único que conozco como la palma de mi mano, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi corta vida, sin él yo no puedo respirar; pero cuando él se vaya tendré que hacerlo. El fin muy cerca esta lo afrontare serenamente ¿Ya ven? Yo he sido así, viví la intensidad y no encontré jamás fronteras. Jamás viví un amor que para mi fuera importante, si bien todo lo fue a mi manera. Tal vez llore, tal vez reí, tal vez gane, tal vez perdí y todo fue puedo decir a mi manera…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **"** **TE AMO"**

Tom me llevo a mi casa cuando faltaba poco para ir al cine con nuestros amigos. Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación me arregle mi cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Busque una nueva blusa y pantalones limpios para ponerme, encontré unos lindos jeans claros y una blusa floreada de tirantes. Estaba poniéndome perfume cuando escuche el timbre de la casa. Tome una pequeña bolsa y guarde mi celular en esta y un poco de mi dinero. Baje las escaleras, al asomarme a la sala encontré a Tom hablando con mis padres.

—Estoy lista—dije cuando llegue y los presentes voltearon a verme.

—Te vez muy linda amor—dijo Tom levantándose del sillón.

—Gracias—dije mientras sentía el rubor recorrer mis mejillas.

—Que se diviertan mucho—dijo mi madre con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en mi padre.

—Gracias—dijo Tom y tomo mi mano.

—Los veo más tarde—les dije a mis padres al salir.

Tom y yo salimos de la casa y el auto de Tom estaba ahí estacionado, como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Subí al auto de Tom y este subió de su lado.

— ¿Y los demás? —le pregunte a Tom cuando hubo arrancado el auto.

—Nos verán en el cine—dijo Tom sin apartar la mirada de la calle.

Sonreí levemente como respuesta. El camino fue tranquilo, escuchábamos música en la radio y cantábamos ocasionalmente las canciones y Tom me hacía reír cuando le inventaba la letra a una canción o solo se sabía una parte de una canción y lo demás lo tarareaba.

Llegamos al cine y ahí afuera nos esperaban todos.

—Al fin llegan—dijo Luke exasperado mientras miraba el reloj.

—Lo siento pero veníamos haciendo una competencia de Karaoke en el auto—se disculpo Tom.

—Tú y tu debilidad por el Karaoke—comentó Ben.

—Ya me conoces—Tom se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ya escogieron una película? —les pregunte.

—Aun no—contesto Trenton.

— ¡Yo lo haré! —dijo muy animado Tom y salió corriendo a la taquilla. Después de unos minutos llego Tom muy sonriente y con los boletos en mano— Listo, vamos adentro.

— ¿Cuál escogiste? — le pregunto Karina.

— ¡Sorpresa! —contesto con una sonrisa Tom.

— No es una de niño ¿verdad Thomas? —le pregunto Benedict con cierto fastidio. Tom frunció el ceño.

—No Ben.

Pedimos las palomitas y los refrescos antes de entrar a la sala. Entramos y cada quien se sentó con su pareja. Resulto ser que la película era "Los Guardianes de la Galaxia". Los siete pasamos un momento muy divertido viendo la película.

Al termino de la película cada quien se fue por su lado. Tom y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería en la que… nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que en aquella ocasión.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso aquí? —le pregunte a Tom mientras el rubor llenaba mis mejillas.

—Claro que si—contesto Tom con una sonrisa mientras apartaba con delicadeza un mechón de mi rostro y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja.

—Fue mi primer beso—confesé.

—Pues déjame decirte que para ser tu primer beso no estuviste mal—me acaricio la mejilla y su pulgar acaricio mi labio inferior.

—Tengo que confesarte algo—dije mientras sentía como me ponía mas roja.

— ¿Qué es cariño? —pregunto mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

—Eres mi primer novio—murmure con vergüenza.

—Pues es un gusto ser el primero en probar tus labios y ser el primer hombre en tu vida—beso mis manos— ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

— ¿Qué cosa? —lo mire confundida.

—Nuestro primer beso.

—Eso me encantaría—sonreí traviesamente.

Tom pasó su mano por mi nuca y me empujo con suavidad para acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros y me beso con ternura y calidez; solo Tom sabía cómo besarme y despertar mi alma y acelerar mi corazón. Me encantaba como me besaba Tom. Nos separamos lentamente.

—Jamás me arrepentiré de ese beso—susurro sobre mis labios.

—Yo menos—dije con una sonrisa tímida.

—Déjame decirte cuanto te amo y todo lo que amo de ti—entrelazo sus dedos con los míos— amo toda tu figura, tú no sabes lo que causas, creo que aun no te has dado cuenta haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia. Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo, más que un día perfecto, más que aun largo sueño, más que a la actuación, más que a mis tristezas, más que a nuestro juego preferido, más aun que esto te amo. Amo toda tu persona, no has notado lo que eres y me aterra que lo notes, haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche. Te amo más que tu pureza adornada de errores, más que tu alegría, más que tus colores, más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes, más que a nuestro primer beso, más aun que esto te amo—deposito un beso en mis manos—más que a nuestro primer beso, más aun que esto te amo, te amo…

—Tom…—susurre—eres tan lindo, nadie jamás me había dicho eso, eres único. También te amo.

Tom tomo mi rostro entre sus anos y deposito un tierno y dulce beso en mis labios. Nos besábamos con amor cuando escuche el molesto sonido de mi celular. Nos separamos, tome el celular y conteste.

— ¿Si? —dije al ponerme el auricular en el oído.

— Oigan los estamos esperando para comer pizza—dijo Mari del otro lado de la línea.

— No quedamos en nada—dije confundida.

—Luke le mando un mensaje a Tom.

—Oh bueno entonces los vemos ahí en un momento—colgué el celular y guarde el celular.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto Tom con una sonrisa.

—Era Mari, dijo que nos esperan en la pizza.

—Pero no quedamos en nada—rio con confusión.

—Dijo que Luke te había mandado un mensaje.

— ¿Ah sí? —saco su celular y lo prendió ¿Por qué Tom tenía su celular apagado? Nunca lo llevaba apagado ¿o solo cuando estaba conmigo?— oh sí que tonto. No lo vi.

Sonreí levemente. Andrea no seas tonta, no te pongas celosa, él te ama y te respeta, jamás te engañaría… ¿o sí?


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **"** **BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA"**

Pasamos una tarde muy divertida con nuestros amigos, tanto en el cine como comiendo con ellos. Iba a extrañar a los chicos cuando se fueran, solo quedaríamos nosotras pero sin Maribel.

Llegamos a la casa como a eso de las once de la noche. Trent, Luke y Ben ya se habían ido al departamento. Tom me ayudo a bajar del auto y me acompaño a la puerta de mi casa. En mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a ¿Qué pasaría cuando Tom se fuera? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontrara con alguna de su ex? ¿Qué pasaría al verse rodeado de mujeres más hermosas que yo? Tenía tanto miedo…

— ¿Tom? —lo voltee a ver antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede querida?

— ¿Podemos hablar? —me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

—Claro ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

—Prefiero algo más de privacidad, vamos al parque.

—Está bien.

Tom me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta llegar al parque, todo el camino ambos nos fuimos en silencio, aquello era algo raro en nosotros ya que siempre íbamos tonteando pero yo sentía una leve tensión en el ambiente. Caminamos un poco más por el parque hasta que llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos. Yo volteaba a ver a todos lados menos hacia donde estaba Tom, él tomo delicadamente mi mano, tomo mi mentón y me hizo que lo viera.

— ¿Qué sucede querida? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunto con su dulce voz mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

—Pues veras…—huía de su mirada pero sus ojos me encontraban y yo no podía evitar mirarlo.

—Amor, dime—sonrió con ternura—sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero… esto es algo difícil de decir.

—Si es algo vergonzoso prometo no reírme—dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Lo que pasa es que… no es algo chistoso, es algo serio—lo mire fijamente a los ojos y vi como su sonrisa se iba borrando de su rostro y se tornaba completamente serio.

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Amor no me asustes.

Inhale para tomar fuerzas y lentamente suspire.

— Tom… tú… ¿me amas de verdad? —lo mire con miedo.

Las facciones del rostro de Tom se relajaron, me miro con ternura y después hizo lo que menos me esperaba. Se echó a reír.

— Andrea ¿es eso? —dijo entre risas.

—No le veo la gracias—me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

—Perdón, perdón pero…—siguió riendo y después suspiro dejando de reír— pero es que después de todo lo que he hecho por ti—tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos—después de todo lo que te he dado ¿dudas de mi amor?

—Es que… solo quiero que lo digas ¿Sí?

—Amor…nunca jamás dudes de que te amo, mi amor es más grande que el mar y más infinito que las estrellas y el universo mismo y si todavía dudas de mi amor.

Tomo mis mejillas y acerco mi rostro al suyo, comenzó a besarme con delicadeza y con amor, me encantaban los besos de Tom, eran la vida misma, tenían un sabor tan dulce como él. No pude resistirlo más y llore, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y terminar en nuestros labios transformando el beso de dulce a salado. Tom rompió el beso al sentir el sabor salado y vio mis lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Es algo que dije? —limpio mis lagrimas con sus pulgares. Yo no podía decir nada y solo negué con la cabeza— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa mi vida? —Se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos—sabes que odio verte llorar y más si es por mi culpa.

Me aparte de él y me levante de la banca dándole la espalda.

—Lo… siento, lo siento—me tape la cara y seguí llorando. Un trueno resonó en el cielo y…comenzó a llover. —perdóname por desconfiar de ti, de tu amor pero…

Tom se acerco a mi me tomo de los hombros y me hizo voltear a verlo.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Pero necesito que me entiendas, que tú estés enamora de mi es un sueño y me cuesta entender que esto que vivo contigo es real, tengo miedo que al despertar ya no estés a mi lado que todo lo que vivimos solo haya sido un sueño.

—Ya no tengas miedo—aparto delicadamente mechones de mi cabello mojado por la lluvia—esto es real, más real que tu y yo—me tomo de la cintura y pego su cuerpo al mío—te amo Andrea.

—Te amo Tom.

Nuestros labios se rozaron fríos y húmedos por la lluvia y después nos fundimos en un hermoso beso, un beso tierno pero a la vez cargado de desesperación por hacer saber al otro todo lo que sentíamos.

Al separarnos corrimos a mi casa para no seguirnos mojando. Mi mamá invito a Tom a quedarse y le prestamos ropa. Tom accedió a quedarse a dormir en la casa. Me sentía tan feliz, recordaba aquel beso bajo la lluvia y todo lo que significo para los dos. Tom me amaba y yo lo amaba, nada podía cambiar eso ni siquiera la distancia. Aun que eso estaba por verse.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **"** **PASEO A CABALLO"**

Al día siguiente desperté y vi que en el buro que estaba cerca de mi cama había una nota, reconocí la letra de Tom, tome la nota y la leí:

 _Andrea:_

 _Mi amor, hoy como todos los días desperté pensando en ti, entre a tu habitación y te veías muy hermosa dormida y así que no quise despertarte. Le agradecí a tus padres por dejarme quedar en tu casa y gracias a ti también mi niña. Gracias también por ese beso bajo la lluvia, es mi primer beso bajo la lluvia y me alegro que haya sido contigo. Lamento haberme ido así pero tenía que seguir empacando en casa. Prometo ir a verte, pasare por ti a las cuatro, no uses nada formal._

 _Te amo mi niña_

 _T. Hiddleston_

Suspire al terminar de leer la nota, a veces me costaba creer que Tom estuviera enamorado de mi, solo era una chica mas, una fan mas que estaba enamorada de él; no me considero nada especial ni mejor que nadie, como soy con él es como sería con cualquier otro chico de no haber llegado a conocer a Tom. Jamás lo forcé ni hice un plan para que cayera en mis "garras" solo fui yo misma.

Me levante de la cama y baje para desayunar con mis padres, los tres platicamos y bromeamos sobre Tom; ellos siempre bromeaban que le contarían cosas vergonzosas que hacía cuando era bebe y yo decía que ya no llevaría a Tom a la casa.

Estando cerca la hora de encontrarme con Tom me fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha relajante y me vestí, me puse unos jeans una blusa morada y unos converse morados, mis favoritos. Me acomode mi cabello rizado dejándolo suelto pero bien peinado. Estaba guardando mi celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¡Yo voy! —grite aun estando en mi habitación.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto y baje a toda velocidad las escaleras, cuidando de no caerme y azotar como res. Abrí la puerta y me tomaron por sorpresa, me taparon la boca y alguien me agarro por atrás. Me cargo tomándome de la cintura y metiéndome a la casa. Mierda, mierda ¡Nos van a robar! Todo por no fijarme primero quien es ¡Brillante Andrea! Parece que tienes seis años. El extraño me bajo y me volteo para verlo.

— ¡Thomas! —Grite molesta— ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! —le di un golpe en el brazo— caray me has dado un susto de muerte—Tom solo reía de mi rostro.

—Lo siento—me dio un beso tierno en los labios—perdóname—me dio otro beso—no lo vuelvo a hacer—puso su mano detrás de mi nuca y me dio un beso mas profundo.

—Oh Dios mío—exclamo mi madre detrás de nosotros y Tom y yo nos separamos, vi que Tom se ruborizo al ver que mis padres nos habían visto—lo sentimos, lamentamos interrumpir.

—Tranquilos no interrumpen nada—dijo Tom aun apenado—bueno si me disculpan me voy a raptar a esta bella damisela—tomo mi mano y la beso.

—Está bien—dijo padre y abrazo a mi madre por la cintura—sola tráela temprano.

—Seguro—sonrió Tom—hasta más tarde, con permiso.

—Adiós—sonreí y agite la mano despidiéndome de mis padres.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto. No sabía a dónde me llevaba Tom pero eso no importaba, con él podría ir al fin del mundo de ser necesario. En el camino íbamos cantando canciones que él me dejaba escoger.

—Déjame poner una de Taylor Swift por favor—le pedí haciendo ojitos de perrito.

—Ya pusiste como cinco de Taylor Swift—dijo riendo sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Solo una mas—dije haciendo puchero.

—Está bien—sonrió.

— ¡Sí! — Sonreí y comencé a buscar la canción que quería, la encontré y presione el botón de play— Amo esa canción—subí el volumen y comencé a cantar el coro a todo pulmón— _¡cuz the playes gonna play, play, play, play, play, and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off!_

Tom se rio pero segundos después comenzó a cantar conmigo. Continuamos así por todo el camino, cantando y riéndonos de nosotros mismos. Hicimos como dos horas de camino y estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Amm… ¿Tom? —lo voltee a ver y me removí incomoda en el asiento.

— ¿Si? —me volteo a ver de reojo y regreso su mirada al frente.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dije que te iba a raptar bueno eso es lo que hago—Tom estaciono el auto—bajemos.

Tom me ayudo a salir del auto, caminamos un poco entre los matorrales y llegamos a un rancho. Un joven se acerco a nosotros.

—Buenas tardes señor Joseph—dijo el joven.

—Hola Joaquín—lo saludo Tom—te presento a mi novia Andrea—Tom me tomo de la cintura y sonrió, Joaquín solo me saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Viene a dar una vuelta en los caballos? —pregunto Joaquín.

—Así es, queremos ir a dar una vuelta—contesto Tom.

—Síganme.

Joaquín nos guio hasta unos establos, el inconfundible aroma de caballerizas. Nos mostro dos caballos hermosos, un caballo que era totalmente blanco y el otro era café; yo quede enamorada del caballo blanco, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Son hermoso—dije mirando a ambos caballos, Tom me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro.

—El blanco es tuyo.

— ¿En serio? —Sonreí y voltee a ver a Tom— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Breathe— sonrió.

—Hermoso—sonreí.

—Ensilla los caballos por favor—dijo Tom volteando a ver a Joaquín.

Después de unos minutos Joaquín preparo solo el caballo blanco. Tom me ayudo a subir y él subió detrás de mí.

Aquella tarde fue hermosa, Tom me enseño a montar a caballo y tuvimos un bello picnic también. Fue un día hermoso al lado de Thomas. Lo único malo era que… el tiempo a su lado se me estaba acabando. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **"** **NO ES UN ADIOS, ES UN HASTA LUEGO"**

El día que más triste de mi vida había llegado. Hoy Tom regresaba a Londres con sus amigos. Los iba a extrañar a todos y más a Tom. Me levante y voltee a ver el reloj los números de este marcaban las 12:00 pm y parpadeaban los números. Mierda. ¡Se fue la luz mientras dormía! Corrí desesperadamente a buscar mi teléfono. 10:00 am ¡No! Tom se va en una hora. Me cambie rápidamente y me puse algo de ropa, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y mis padres no estaban en la casa, no, no, esto no podía ser peor. Salí de la casa y llame a un taxi afortunadamente uno se paro. Le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto de la ciudad, rogaba al cielo que Tom aun no subiera al avión. Al llegar al aeropuerto le pague al taxista y le dije que se quedara con el cambio. Revise la tabla de los vuelos y vi que el vuelo a Londres estaba abordando. Corrí entre la multitud de la gente, sentía que me ardía el pecho de tanto correr, llegue a la sala de abordaje y… lo vi.

— ¡TOM! —grite con todas mis fuerzas.

El volteo a verme vi que con sus labios pronuncio mi nombre y corrió hasta mí, me abrió los brazos y nos unimos en un potente abrazo, al sentirlo abrazarme me solté a llorar, la preocupación de no alcanzarme a despedir de él y de que ya no lo iba a ver salieron de mi expresadas en lagrimas. Tom tomo mi rostro, limpio mis lagrimas con sus pulgares y me hizo que lo viera a los ojos, pase mis dedos por sus mejillas para de igual manera limpiarle las lagrimas. Agacho su cabeza y roso nuestros labios.

—Eres el amor de mi vida—susurro en mis labios—eres mas valió que mi propia vida—cerré los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas—te amo.

Dicho esto sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, cuanto iba a extrañar los besos de Tom, esos labios que me hacían vibrar y derretirme internamente. Enterraba mis dedos en su cabello y él acariciaba mi cintura con sus largos dedos. No podía y no quería separarme de sus labios ya que no sabía hasta cuando lo volvería a besar.

—Pasajeros con destino a Londres última llamada, favor de abordar el avión 3520—dijo una señorita anunciando el vuelo de los chicos. Tom se separo dulcemente de mis labios y sentí un gran vacío al extrañar el calor de su cuerpo y su cercanía.

—Ese es nuestro vuelo—dijo mientras acaricia mi mejilla con una mano y mi cabello con la otra—me abrazo con fuerza y yo correspondí el abrazo de la misma manera—antes de irme, me gustaría darte algo para que me recuerdes—murmuro contra mi cabello.

Nos separamos un poco y de su abrigo saco una cajita, me dio la cajita y la abrí con dedos temblorosos. Dentro de la cajita había una pulsera con dijes en forma de corazón.

—Tom—levante la mirada y lo vi con ojos llorosos—es hermosa.

—Sabía que te encantaría—saco la pulsera se su cajita, extendí mi muñeca hacia él y con cuidado coloco la pulsera. Tomo mi mano y dio delicado beso en el dorso de mi mano—no me olvides—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Nunca—murmure al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Volvió a besar delicadamente mis labios, en eso se nos acerco Luke.

—Tom es hora de irnos—dijo tocando el hombro de Tom. Este suspiro pesadamente.

—Está bien.

—Te voy a extrañar Andrea—me dijo Luke y me dio un abrazo.

—También yo Luke, cuídame mucho a Tom.

—La haré. Siempre lo hago.

Detrás de Luke llegaron Trenton y Benedict.

—Eres la segunda persona a la que mas voy a extrañar—dijo Trenton mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es la segunda?

—Karina—dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Lamento separarte de tu mejor amiga—me dijo Benedict mientras me daba un abrazo.

—Está bien, merece ser feliz a tu lado. Solo cuídala mucho.

—Lo prometo—beso mi frente y Mari me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera conocido a Ben.

—Se feliz Mari—le di un beso en la mejilla.

Todos estaban listos para abordar. Luke fue el primero en adelantarse, Tom regreso a mi lado y me tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y luche por no desmoronarme en sus brazos.

—Te amo. Me voy pero volveré por ti, lo prometo.

Beso una última vez mis labios y se fue por esa horrible puerta que nos separaría por un largo tiempo. Observe como despego el avión que se llevaba al hombre mi vida, mi único amor. Tom Hiddleston.

Suspire y di media vuelta. Era hora de regresar a casa… completamente sola. Camine sintiéndome como un fantasma ahora que Tom no estaba en mi vida me sentía… como que algo me hacía falta. Llegue a mi casa salude a mis padres y les avise que estaría en mi habitación. Me metí debajo de las frías sabanas y el frío de las sabanas me hizo recordar la única que vez que estuvieron calientes. Eso fue precisamente anoche… los recuerdos de mi última noche con Tom saltaron a mi mente.

 _Mis padres habían salido a cenar, iban a celebrar su aniversario de novios, si, novios, a ellos les encanta celebrar todos sus aniversarios, cuando se vieron por primera vez, cuando se dieron su primer beso, etc. Hoy salieron a celebrar su aniversario de novios. Tom había ido a verme._

 _Tom y yo veíamos la televisión en mi habitación, veíamos "Orgullo y prejuicio"._

 _—_ _Es nuestra última noche juntos—dijo Tom volteándome a ver—no quiero desperdiciarla viendo la tele—tomo el control y apago la televisión._

 _—_ _Pero a mí me gusta orgullo y prejuicio—dije haciendo un puchero._

 _—_ _¿Te gusta más que yo?_

 _—_ _No—sonreí y el acaricio mi mejilla— ¿entonces qué haremos?_

 _—_ _Esto…_

 _Puso su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él, cerré los ojos para recibir sus labios. Tom hizo una delicada presión sobre mis labios y nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en una danza ancestral que solo nosotros dos conocíamos. Sus labios dulces devoraban los míos con pasión y yo intentaba seguir su compás, lentamente me recostó por completo en la cama y se puso encima de mi apoyándose en sus codos. Sus manos con largos dedos traviesos se metieron debajo de mi blusa y comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura y mi estomago. Metí mis manos a la camisa de Tom y toque su nívea espalda, sentía como poco a poco la temperatura de mi habitación iba subiendo, sentía que los dedos de Tom me dejaban marcas de fuego que me quemaban la piel con cada roce. No me contuve más y le quite la camisa a Tom. Muchas veces lo vi en la televisión o en películas sin camisa pero... verlo en vivo y a todo color era diferente. Le bese tiernamente el hombro mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer los caminos de su espalda, caminos que yo quería conocer y explorar lentamente. Mi blusa termino al lado de la de Tom. Nuestros cuerpos danzaban y se rosaban creando fricción y calor, Tom deposito húmedos y delicados besos como plumas en mi cuello. De mis labios salió un leve gemido. Mis manos traviesamente viajaron a la espalda baja de Tom y toque la orilla de su pantalón, me mordí el labio, siempre me había encantado el trasero de Tom y… sin pensarlo dos veces metí la mano en su pantalón y por debajo de sus boxers acaricie el trasero de Tom y le di un ligero apretón. Tom besaba mi oído y soltó un gemido cerca de mi oído y eso me hizo que el cuerpo me temblara por completo. Saque su mano de su pantalón y fui directamente al botón y lo desabroche, baje lentamente el pantalón y cuando ya no pude quitárselo el se lo quito. Los labios de Tom se paseaban y rosaban mi clavícula, de mis labios salían ligeros quejidos y gemidos de placer. Las manos de Tom se pasearon por una eternidad sobre mi cintura y mi vientre, sin esperarlo bajo su mano y me acaricio la feminidad sobre los jeans, con ese simple toque me arque por completo y levante las caderas deseando que me tocara mas. Tom desabrocho mi pantalón y en un dos por tres lo desapareció de la escena, él se acomodo entre mis piernas y volvió a besar mis labios con profunda necesidad._

 _De pronto sentí como si volvieran a conectarme el cerebro. Estaba a punto de entregarle mi virginidad a Tom. ¿Qué si no quería? ¡Por supuesto que quería entregarle mi virginidad a él y solo a él! Pero… jamás pensé que sería así ni ahora ni ya… no… aun no estaba lista para entregarme por completo a él._

 _Sentí que las manos de Tom pasaron a mi espalda y rosaron el broche del sujetador._

 _—_ _Espera—dije entre besos._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa querida? —pregunto viéndome a los ojos, su respiración era acelerada igual que la mía._

 _—_ _Yo…yo…—me mordí el labio— ¿se molestaría por lo que iba a decir?_

 _—_ _¿Aun no estás lista cierto? —lo vi a los ojos y tuve miedo de su reacción, solamente asentí y él suspiro—está bien—beso mi frente y se sentó a mi lado—lamento si te incomode—paso su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a él y lo abrace._

 _—_ _No… claro que no… es solo que…_

 _—_ _No estás lista, está bien por mi—beso mi sien con ternura. El celular de Tom comenzó a sonar, lo bueno es que habíamos parado. Tom tomo su celular y contesto. — ¿Sí?... Ahora no Trent… Estoy con Andrea…—Tom se comenzó a poner rojo—No Trenton no…agh dile a Luke que se joda…tienes envidia por que tu novia no vive al lado… está bien dame diez minutos…—Tom colgó su celular y lo guardo en su pantalón—lo siento mucho querida— se levanto de la cama y al ver los boxers de Tom casi me le vuelvo a lanzar encima—nos vemos mañana—se puso su pantalón y su camisa—te amo, por favor no llegues tarde._

 _—_ _No lo hare—sonreí y el beso mis labios y salió de mi habitación._

Aun sentía el ardor de sus besos y caricias en mi cuerpo. Voltee a ver el reloj y solo habían pasado diez minutos de que había llegado a la casa y media hora de haberlo visto marchar. Sin él los minutos parecen horas y las horas parecen días… iba a ser muy difícil estar sin él ahora. ¿Cómo es que pude estar viviendo tanto tiempo sin él? Siento que ahora la vida ya no tiene sentido si él no está a mi lado. Sabía que él no se había ido para siempre, era una separación solo por un tiempo pero estar sin él el tiempo se me hacia eterno… estaba en casa pero… sentía que estaba lejos de mi hogar y es que mi hogar ahora estaba al lado de Tom… mi lugar era en los brazos de Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **"** **LONDRES"**

Cuatro meses después (1° de Febrero del 2015)

Después de que Tom se fue a Londres con sus amigos no lo volví a ver. A veces solo escuchaba su voz cuando me llamaba cada cierto tiempo. Tom volvió a sus actividades normales: salía con amigos famosos, hacia entrevistas, iba a estrenos de películas, iba a premiaciones, un sinfín de cosas.

Nunca nadie se entero de mi relación con Tom y él tampoco lo dijo en ninguna entrevista. Nuestra relación era un secreto.

Pero nada de eso me importa ahora, me dieron la mejor noticia de mi vida. ¡Nos vamos una semana antes de la boda! La boda de Mari con Ben será la próxima semana; de hecho los tortolitos quisieron casarse en 14 de Febrero. Karina y yo juntamos el dinero suficiente y nos alcanza para pasar más tiempo en Londres.

Este viaje iba a ser una sorpresa para los chicos. Estaba tan emocionada, iba a volver a ver a Tom, lo había extrañado tanto, cuatro meses sin verlo, sin poder tocarlo o sentir sus dulces y tiernos labios. Fue una enorme tortura estar sin él tanto tiempo.

Era temprano. Karina y yo estábamos en el aeropuerto, todo estaba listo. Enseñamos nuestros pasaportes y entregamos los boletos. Abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a Londres. Varios pasajeros aun se encontraban abordando cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, saque el aparato de mi pantalón y en la pantalla decía: "Tom". Mierda.

— ¿Bueno? —conteste.

—Amor ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado a mi lado—sonreí ante las palabras de Tom.

—Tranquilo Tom estoy bien y yo también te extraño mucho.

—Pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones estamos a punto de despegar—anuncio el piloto del avión. Mierda.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Tom.

—Fue… fue… este… la… el… ammm… la televisión… si eso… la televisión, es que… ammm…estoy viendo una película… si eso… de ammm… aviones—oh si claro mejor idea no pude tener. Soy una tonta.

—Oh… claro.

—Bueno tengo que dejarte Tom, recuerda que te amo mucho. Adiós.

—Adiós querida.

Colgué. Por todos los cielos por poco y se arruina la sorpresa, Dios, soy tan mala mentirosa, solo espero que él se lo haya creído. Minutos después el avión estaba despegando. De mi bolsa saque mis audífonos y mi libro "El infierno de Gabriel". Durante el trayecto quede dormida. Cuando estábamos a minutos de llegar a Londres las aeromozas nos despertaron.

— ¿Andrea? —me llamo Karina y la voltee a ver.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tienes la dirección de la casa de Tom? —palidecí ante la pregunta de Karina.

—No…

— ¡Es tu novio y no tienes su dirección!

—Dijo que me la daría cuando se acercara el día de la boda—me encogí de hombros—Además a ti Trenton jamás te ha dado su dirección—Karina abrió la boca para discutir conmigo per la cerro al darse cuenta de la razón que tenía— ¡lo vez!

—Bueno ya, tenemos que pensar en una solución para tener la dirección de Tom.

Bajamos de avión y fuimos por nuestras maletas. Salimos del aeropuerto y aire de Londres nos envolvió. Veíamos la gente ir y venir y hablar con ese acento tan exquisito que solo me hacía extrañar más a mi Tom.

— ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? —le pregunte a Karina.

—Creo que se me ocurre algo. Déjame hablarle a Mari y preguntarle por la dirección de Tom.

— ¿No será sospechoso?

—Mmm… tienes razón ¿y si le digo a Mari que ella y Benedict pasen por nosotras al aeropuerto?

—Podría funcionar.

—Hecho—Karina busco su celular en su bolso y lo saco, busco el numero de Mari y marco— Hola Mari… bien… oye ¿crees que tu y Ben podrían hacernos un favor a Andrea y a mí?... ya sé que ustedes están en Londres….solo escúchame… ¿podrían venir por nosotras al aeropuerto?... ¿Cómo que cual aeropuerto? ¡El aeropuerto de Londres!... No, estamos en Japón pero queremos que vengan por nosotras a Londres ¡Claro que estamos en Londres tonta!...está bien gracias—colgó—dijo que si vendrán.

Karina y yo nos sentamos en una banca a esperar que llegaran Mari y Benedict. Pasaron como veinte minutos de la llamada que había hecho Karina cuando Mari y Ben llegaron por nosotras.

— ¡Chicas! —grito Mari y salió corriendo del auto a abrazarnos a Karina y a mí— Estoy tan contenta de verlas las extrañe mucho. Gracias por venir.

—Hola chicas—nos saludo Ben—déjenme ayudarlas con esto.

Ben subió mis maletas y las de Karina a la cajuela y nosotras tres entramos al auto.

— ¿A dónde las llevamos chicas? —pregunto Benedict mientras comenzaba a manejar por las bellas calles de Londres.

— A casa de Tom—pedí yo.

— ¿Y mi Trent? —pregunto Karina.

—De hecho Trent vive con Tom mientras busca un departamento en Londres—contesto Mari.

Sin decir nada mas quedo decido que iríamos a la casa de Tom. Por todos los cielos iba a hacer algo que ninguna fan había hecho jamás. Estaba a punto de conocer la casa de Tom Hiddleston. Mi novio. Llegamos a la casa de Tom y era… increíble. No era la gran mansión de todo artista, si era una casa grande pero se veía con clase y elegancia. Clásico de Tom. Bajamos del auto y Ben nos ayudo a poner las maletas en la puerta. Levante la mano para tocar el timbre.

— ¡Espera! —me detuvo Karina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte confundida.

—Tengo una idea. Ponte aquí—me tomo por los hombros y me escondió para que al momento de abrir la puerta nadie me viera—ahora no te muevas y no hables.

— ¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño confundida.

—Tú solo haz caso—bufe en contestación y Mari toco el timbre.

— ¿Hola? —Oh Dios las piernas me temblaron Tom abrió la puerta, tuve que contenerme para salir de mi escondite y correr a abrazarlo— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Hola—saludo Karina.

— ¡Trenton ven a ver quien vino! —grito Tom.

— ¡Si es esa loca Tom te juro que…!—se detuvo a media oración— ¡Karina!

— ¡Trent! —un golpe sordo se escucho, apostaría que se le aveno encima y ambos cayeron.

—Oigan ¿y Andrea? —apenas iba a salir cuando que cerraron la puerta en la cara. ¿Qué? — ¡¿Se quedo con quien?! —escuche que grito Tom desde adentro.

Toque el timbre y espere que abrieran. Tom abrió de golpe la puerta y se quedo congelado donde estaba.

— ¿Me dejas pasar? —pregunte.

— ¿Qué… como? Pero… ellos dijeron que… tu… —Tom me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, correspondí el abrazo de la misma manera—te extrañe—escuche que su voz temblaba, me separe un poco de él y lo vi llorando.

—Oh Tom—limpie sus lagrimas— no llores cariño.

—Es que… creí que te había perdido—me miro con tristeza y tome sus rostro.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Es que Mari y Karina dijeron que te habías quedado con tu nuevo novio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —entre la casa y mire a las chicas— ¡¿Por qué carajos dijeron eso?!

—Era una broma—Karina se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no dio risa—dije cruzándome de brazos molesta.

—Depende del lado en que lo veas—contesto Trenton con una sonrisa y lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Ya amor—Tom me acaricio los brazos—lo importante es que estas aquí… conmigo—beso mi cabeza con ternura.

El resto de la tarde fue cansado, Tom nos hospedo a mí y a Karina en su casa. Karina y yo ayudamos a Mari con los últimos detalles de su boda. Todo era perfecto y esperaba que así siguiera todo este tiempo que estuviéramos en Londres. Sentía como si todos mis sueños se fueran a hacer realidad esas semanas.

Aun que mis pesadillas también se hicieron reales.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **"** **LA MENTIRA"**

Esa primera semana que pasamos en Londres fue totalmente perfecta. El amor estaba en el aire. Tom me llevo a pasear por las calles de Londres, era tan hermoso que el me mostrara su ciudad. Tom y yo estábamos cada vez más enamorados y felices juntos.

Estaba terminando de acomodar los rizos de mi cabello cuando tocaron a la puerta. No podía ser Tom, aun faltaban veinte minutos para nuestra cita. Me levante y abrí la puerta, he de admitir que me sorprendió mucho ver a Maribel ahí.

— Mari—dije con una sonrisa—pasa—me hice a un lado y la deje entrar. Mari entro tronándose los dedos de la mano. Oh no, algo no estaba bien, solo hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa— ¿Esta todo bien? —pregunte cerrando la puerta.

—Si—dijo con una sonrisa fingida— ¿podemos salir? Solo… tu y yo… a tomar un café.

—Bueno es que estoy a punto de tener una cita con Tom.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos tú y yo. Te estás olvidando de tu amiga que está a punto de casarse.

—Sabes que no es así—suspire— bien iré contigo pero ¿y Tom?

—Le diré a Ben que lo invite a salir por ahí.

—Está bien, vamos.

Cuando salimos de mi cuarto nos encontramos con Tom y Benedict. Entre los cuatro hablamos y Benedict termino llevándose a Tom a tomar unos tragos mientras Mari y yo salíamos a tomar un café.

Mari y yo paseamos por las calles de Londres e hicimos unas cuantas compras para su boda. En todo el momento siempre la vi un tanto nerviosa, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no pudiera. Al terminar las compras fuimos a un Starbucks para tomar un café. Seguimos platicando por más tiempo, ella estaba emocionada y feliz por su boda con Benedict que sería en tan solo unos días más. Comencé a contarle a Mari lo bien que me la estaba pasando con Tom en Londres y que todo esto era un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy Mari—dije con una sonrisa—estoy tan enamorada de Tom, nunca pensé en encontrar a alguien como él, es perfecto, siento que es todo lo que siempre quise—Maribel me miro con dolor en su mirada.

—Lo siento amiga pero… ya no puedo esconderte esto—fruncí el ceño desconcertada por las palabras de Mari.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber de él.

— ¿Qué?

—Andrea…—ella suspiro pesadamente—Tom te ha estado engañando…

No me creía las palabras que Mari me estaba diciendo. ¿Tom estuvo engañándome? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Con quién? —pregunte con fingida calma.

—Con Kat.

—No es cierto—reí fingidamente. No me creía que Tom me estuviera engañando. No era verdad. No podía ser verdad.

—Es cierto—Mari tomo mi mano—Benedict y yo los vimos besándose una vez que llegamos a la casa de Tom.

—No, no es cierto Mari—sentí que los ojos me ardían anunciando las lagrimas—él… él no puede hacerme esto… ¡él no lo haría! ¡No me mientas!

— ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Me quede pensando. Mari siempre había sido mi amiga, teníamos años conociéndonos. Ella… jamás me mentiría. Solo que es imposible imaginando a mi dulce Tom engañándome.

—Mari vámonos a casa—le pedí mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Nos fuimos del Starbucks y llegamos a casa de Tom. Benedict y Tom aun no llegaban de su paseo. Mi mente estaba tan confundida y mi corazón estaba turbado por aquella noticia impactante. Había subido a mi habitación pero al pasar por la puerta de la habitación me detuve en seco. Necesitaba respuestas.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que vi al entrar fue el celular de Tom en su cama. Tome el celular de Tom y me senté en la cama. Era momento de saber la verdad. No tuve que esperar mucho para saber la verdad. Al momento de ver la pantalla tenía un mensaje reciente de Kat que decía:

 _"_ _No me hagas esperar más por ti Tom. Ven a mis brazos, extraño el calor de tu cuerpo. Te amo."_

Mari tenía razón. Tom… me engañaba con Kat. Me tape la cara y comencé a llorar y a sollozar. No podía ser. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tantas veces que dijo que me amaba. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Tom? Él era el hombre más perfecto para mí sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero la venda se me había caído de los ojos y me había dado cuenta que Tom era como todos los hombres, engañador y mentiroso. Me duele tanto amarlo de esta manera y saber que el me traiciono. Solo fui un juego para él. La tonta chica que se enamoro del chico imposible. La chica normal que se enamora de la superestrella. El típico cliché que terminaba con el corazón roto.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **"** **ACCIDENTE"**

Es tan devastador el sentimiento de saber que alguien en quien confiabas ciegamente te ha fallado. El sentimiento se intensifica y se hace pero si la persona en la que confiabas era aquel ser que más amabas. Aun no entiendo como Tom fue capaz de engañarme con Kat. Me siento tan triste, tan molesta, tan humillada.

Escuche la puerta principal de la casa de Tom abrirse y cerrarse. Las voces de Tom y Benedict se comenzaron a escuchar anunciando su llegada. Era momento de la verdad. Era momento de enfrentar a Tom. Escuche pasos acercarse a la habitación de Tom, me levante de la cama y la puerta se abrió.

—Amor—dijo Tom sobresaltándose al encender la luz de su cuarto y verme ahí parada—me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Qué haces aquí sola y a oscuras?

—No me digas amor—dije molesta y con un nudo en la garganta.

—Andrea ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Tom frunciendo el ceño al ver mi expresión. Tom intento acercase a mi pero yo retrocedí.

—No te me acerques Thomas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Andrea? —pregunto confundido.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Le avente el celular y Tom lo atrapo a tiempo antes de que callera al suelo. Al ver la pantalla del celular abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo había atrapado en la movida.

—Déjame explicarte—me pidió apenado.

— ¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¡¿Qué solo fui un juego?! ¡¿Una más del montón?!

—No—dijo con expresión seria—tu eres a quien yo realmente amo—me miro a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera la columna.

—Por favor tú no conoces lo que es el amor.

— ¡Te equivocas! —cerro los ojos y suspiro relajándose— no lo conocía hasta que llegaste tú.

—No mientas más. Descubrí tu engaño.

— ¿Cuál engaño? ¡Jamás te he engañado! Solo esta confundida, yo te amo a ti y tú me amas a mí.

—No, ahora tú te equivocas, te amaba—voltee a otro lado. No podía decirle aquella gran mentira a la cara.

—Es no es cierto—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Si es cierto, escúchame bien Tom Hiddleston NO TE AMO.

— ¡Pues no te creo!

—Pues créetelo—seguía sin voltear a verlo. Me dolía el corazón pero no quería derrumbarme ante él.

—Andrea mírame a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

—Bien si es lo que quieres—alce la mirada y Tom había aprovechado que no lo estaba viendo para acercarse a mí. Cuando alce la mirada lo tenía tan cerca que mi nariz rosaba con la suya— yo…

— ¿Sí? —pregunto mientras acaricio con ternura mi mejilla.

—Yo…yo…—mi mirada bajo a sus labios, esos dulces labios.

—Dilo—roso sus labios con los míos.

—Te amo Tom—susurre sobre sus labios. Dichas aquellas palabras Tom me beso con profunda pasión y desesperación. Correspondí el beso de la misma manera y enrede mis brazos en su cuello. Me estaba dejando llevar por aquel beso. ¡No idiota! ¡Tom te engaño! Me separe de golpe y le di una cacheta a Tom— ¡No me vuelvas a besar! ¡Te odio! ¡Lárgate!

—Estas en mi cuarto y en mi casa.

—Perfecto entonces me largo yo.

—Andrea—dijo con fastidio.

—Adiós Thomas.

Salí corriendo de ahí. Tom no paraba de gritar mi nombre pero en ningún momento voltee hacia atrás. Solo quería alejarme de él salir de ahí. Corrí fuera de la casa, escuche que Tom venía detrás de mi. Estaba corriendo por la calle cuando escuche un grito que me hizo detenerme y me helo la sangre.

— ¡ANDREA CUIDADO!

Quede en medio de la calle, voltee a un lado. Era demasiado tarde. Un fuerte golpe. Un ruido sordo. Dolor, mucho dolor.

— ¡NO, ANDREA!

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y el auto que me atropello se dio a la huida. Sentía que todo el cuerpo me dolía y no podía moverme por el fuerte dolor. Con delicadeza alguien levanto un poco mi cabeza del asfalto. El rostro angelical de Tom estaba ante mí.

—Tom—murmure.

—No te esfuerces querida, ya viene la ambulancia, resiste.

—No puedo, me duele todo.

—Shhh… ya pasara cariño—sentí como apartaba un mechón de mi rostro—solo quédate conmigo, te necesito, no me dejes—la voz de Tom le temblaba y por sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas.

—Te amo—susurre.

—No me abandones por favor, te amo.

Sonreí al escuchar aquel te amo por parte de Tom, me sentía tan cansada y tan adolorida. Cerré los ojos lentamente y perdí el conocimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **"** **REGRESO EN EL TIEMPO"**

 ** _Tres semanas antes del accidente._**

Llevo tanto tiempo lejos de Andrea, la extraño demasiado. Solo hacía unos meses que me había ido y la extrañaba como loco, la necesito tanto a mi lado y más ahora que… estoy pasando por un momento difícil.

Mi celular sonó, revise la pantalla y era otro de los mensajes de Kat. Cuando estaba a días de venirme a Londres comenzó a llamarme a mandarme mensajes, me acosaba a cada momento, me rogaba por que regresáramos, yo simplemente le decía que no. No quería decirle que salía con alguien más, ella era capaz de investigar quien era y no quería que Andrea sufriera el atosigamiento de los paparazzis, la prensa amarillista, reporteros, etc. Pero a veces simplemente no podía estar sin Andrea, quería sacarla a la luz que todos vieran a la maravillosa mujer de la cual Tom Hiddleston se había enamorado.

Sábado por la mañana, día para descansar. Me había levantado temprano, para hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio con Trenton. Había terminado mis ejercicios y me secaba el sudor con una toalla.

—Me bañare y después hare algo de desayunar—le dije a Trenton quien seguía en la caminadora.

—Yo quiero tres waffles—dijo sin voltear a verme, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Reí negando con la cabeza y salí del gimnasio, iba de camino a mi habitación cuando tocaron el timbre. Camine a la puerta y la abrí. Oh Dios mío. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Kat…—murmure.

—Hola Tommy—dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas Tommy—hice una mueca.

— ¿Por qué? —ella hizo un puchero—antes te encantaba que te dijera así.

—Ya no Kat—me cruce de brazos.

—Oh vamos—se acerco a mi—ambos sabemos que te encanta.

—Claro que no—dije con seriedad.

—Tú aun me amas.

Lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba. Ella se había acercado demasiado a mí, tomo mi rostro y me beso a la fuerza. Yo la tome de la cintura para apartarla.

— ¡Thomas! —Mierda, era Benedict. Kat y yo nos separamos.

—Ben—dijo Kat con una sonrisa.

— ¿Kat?

— ¿Quién es Kat? —pregunto Maribel. Joder, Maribel, la mejor amiga de Andrea me había visto besándome con otra.

—Es ex novia de Tom—dijo Ben molesto.

—Tom—dijo Mari viéndome sorprendida— ¿estás engañando a…?

—Está bien, es hora de que te vayas Kat—la tome del brazo.

—Pero quiero quedarme contigo Tommy.

—No Kat—la saque y cerré la puerta.

—Thomas, jamás creí esto de ti—dijo Benedict mirando reprobatoriamente.

—De esto se tiene que entrar Andrea—dijo Maribel muy molesta. Saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.

— ¡No, no, no, no! —Le quite el celular a Mari a tiempo—por favor—suplique—yo… le diré todo.

—Está bien, más te vale Thomas.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar aquello a Andrea? Yo la amo y no la quiero perder, además fue Kat la que me beso yo iba a apartarla en el momento justo en que entraron Ben y Mari. Andrea no me va a creer que fue Kat quien me beso… la voy a perder.

 **Cuatro meses después (1° de Febrero del 2015)**

La boda de Mari y Ben estaba más cerca, y con eso también la llegada de Andrea a Londres. Estaba muy nervioso, había hablado con ella algunas veces y no creía que fuera lo correcto contarle desde el teléfono. Me siento tan mal, necesito escuchar la voz de mi nena. Tome mi celular para marcarle, ella contesto al cuarto timbrazo.

— ¿Bueno? —contestó.

—Amor ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado a mi lado—las palabras me brotaron con desesperación al oir su voz.

—Tranquilo Tom estoy bien y yo también te extraño mucho.

—Pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones estamos a punto de despegar—escuche otra voz a través del celular.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—Fue… fue… este… la… el… ammm… la televisión… si eso… la televisión, es que… ammm…estoy viendo una película… si eso… de ammm… aviones—pequeña mentirosilla, sonreí. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

—Oh… claro—fingí creerle.

—Bueno tengo que dejarte Tom, recuerda que te amo mucho. Adiós.

—Adiós querida.

Colgué y di un pesado suspiro. Al escucharla solo me sentía más culpable. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? No quiero perderla, la amo, la amo de verdad.

Trent y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para pasar la tarde viendo películas. Estábamos sentados en el sofá, comíamos palomitas mientras reíamos al ver una escena muy cómica. El timbre sonó. Rogué al cielo por qué no fuera Kat. Tenía semanas viniendo a mi casa pero tenía que correrla. Intentaba ser amable con ella pero me estaba agotando la paciencia. Abrí la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa.

— ¿Hola? —Dije al abrir la puerta y sonreí al ver a Benedict, Mari y Karina en la puerta— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Hola—saludo Karina.

— ¡Trenton ven a ver quien vino! —grité desde la puerta.

— ¡Si es esa loca Tom te juro que…!—Si, Trent también estaba harto de Kat. Se detuvo a media oración cuando vio a su novia — ¡Karina!

— ¡Trent! —Karina se abalanzo en los brazos de Trent y ambos cayeron.

—Oigan ¿y Andrea? —Mari y Ben entraron a la casa y cerré la puerta.

—No pudo venir—dijo Karina, mientras ella y Trent se levantaban del suelo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Se quedo con su nuevo novio—contesto Karina mirándome apenada. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuevo novio?! Pero… si acaba de hablar con ella y… me dijo que… "tú te besaste con otra y le dices que la amas" dijo esa vocecita en mi cabeza que se encargaba de acusarme.

— ¡¿Se quedo con quien?! —grite después de salir de aquel estado de shock. Joder, había sido pagado con la misma moneda.

Escuche el timbre y fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser? Mierda, tal vez ahora si era Kat. Abrí la puerta y me quede sorprendido al ver a la mujer que mas amo parada frente a mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Me dejas pasar? —preguntó con su dulce voz.

— ¿Qué… como? Pero… ellos dijeron que… tu… —no pude decir más, la tome en mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza. Ella correspondió mi abrazo de la misma manera—te extrañe—sentí mi voz temblar y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Ella se alejo para verme y limpio mis lágrimas.

—Oh Tom, no llores cariño.

—Es que… creí que te había perdido—la mire con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Es que Mari y Karina dijeron que te habías quedado con tu nuevo novio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —entro la casa y miro a las chicas— ¡¿Por qué carajos dijeron eso?!

—Era una broma—Karina se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no dio risa—dijo Andrea cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—Depende del lado en que lo veas—contesto Trenton con una sonrisa y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ya amor—le acaricie los brazos—lo importante es que estas aquí… conmigo—bese su cabeza con ternura.

La tarde nos la pasamos acomodando a las chicas en mi casa, me sentía muy feliz de tener a Andrea antes de lo esperado, iba a pasar más tiempo con ella. Al menos esperaba pasar más tiempo con ella. No tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que había pasado cuando ella no estuvo aquí. Me sentía tan cobarde y poco hombre pero no quiero perderla y… quiero disfrutar estas semanas con ella… aun que sean las últimas semanas que pase con ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **"** **LA VERDAD"**

La primera semana paso rápida por que disfrute de la compañía de Andrea, pero se me hizo lenta en el sentido que la culpa me torturaba. Sabía que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero temía a la reacción de Andrea. ¿Me creería? El solo estar retrasando mas el contarle la verdad me hacía parecer y sentir culpable.

Los mensajes y acosos por parte de Kat no cesaban, lo único bueno fue que dejo de venir a mi casa, lo malo era que me llamaba y me enviaba constantes mensajes de texto.

Hoy le diré la verdad a Andrea, estoy decidido. Me miro en el espejo revisando que mi cabello este bien peinado. Necesito decirle la verdad a Andrea antes de que alguien más lo haga, si no lo digo yo puede que lo mal interprete. Suspiro tratando de ser valiente, en eso tocaron a mi puerta.

—Adelante—dije sin apartar la mirada de mi reflejo en el espejo.

— ¿Tom? —me voltee y vi a Benedict cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Qué pasa Ben? —me acerque.

—Pasa que no le has dicho nada a Andrea, hermano intento contener a Mari pero… está muy molesta contigo por haber engañado a su amiga.

—Yo no la engañe—me paso las manos por el cabello sintiéndome frustrado.

—Salgamos a dar una vuelta—sugirió Ben.

—Tengo una cita con Andrea.

—Déjala que se distraiga con Mari ambas lo necesitan.

Suspire y asentí. Salimos de mi habitación, cuando llegamos a la de Andrea, Mari y Andrea iban saliendo. Entre los cuatro hablamos y ellas decidieron que irían a pasear y tomar un café, mientras Ben y yo íbamos a tomar unos tragos.

Subimos al auto de Ben. Condujo unas cuantas calles hasta que llegamos al bar que siempre solíamos ir. Entramos y yo pedí unos cuantos tragos. No bebí mucho, quería estar lucido para cuando tuviera que hablar con Andrea. Hable con Benedict, le explique cómo me sentí y llore con él, hace tanto que no lloraba con Ben.

Después de que me tranquilice regresamos a mi casa. Las chicas ya estaban ahí. Estaba decidido en hablar con Andrea, necesitaba mi celular para explicarle las cosas a Andrea. Llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y encendí las luces. Di un respingo al ver a Andrea ahí parada, nunca pensé encontrármela ahí. Un momento. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Amor—dije con una mano en el pecho, intentando que se me calmara el ritmo acelerado que había tomado mi corazón—me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Qué haces aquí sola y a oscuras?

—No me digas amor—dijo molesta y con un nudo en la garganta.

—Andrea ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño al ver su expresión. Intente acércame a ella pero ella retrocedió.

—No te me acerques Thomas—en su mirada vi que estaba furiosa y dolida. ¿Qué paso para que se pusiera a si? A menos que… no, imposible.

— ¿Qué te pasa Andrea? —pregunte confundido.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Me aventó el celular y lo atrape a tiempo, antes de que callera al suelo. Al ver la pantalla del celular abrí los ojos sorprendido. Mierda. Vio un mensaje que me mando Kat. Era tarde. Andrea había mal interpretado todo. Rogué al cielo por que ella me diera una oportunidad para explicárselo.

—Déjame explicarte—le pedí apenado.

— ¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¡¿Qué solo fui un juego?! ¡¿Una más del montón?!

—No—dije con expresión seria—tú eres a quien yo realmente amo—la mire profundamente. Me dolieron las palabras que ella dijo. Soy un hombre maduro, hecho y derecho. No tenía por qué ir andando por ahí jugando con las mujeres. Además yo jamás he sido un hombre que juega con las mujeres, son algo que yo admiro y respeto mucho.

—Por favor tú no conoces lo que es el amor.

— ¡Te equivocas! —cerré los ojos y suspire, intente relajarme para no explotar, sus palabras me dolían y calaban en el alma y corazón. —no lo conocía hasta que llegaste tú.

—No mientas más. Descubrí tu engaño.

— ¿Cuál engaño? ¡Jamás te he engañado! Solo estas confundida, yo te amo a ti y tú me amas a mí.

—No, ahora tú te equivocas, te amaba—volteo a otro lado.

—Es no es cierto—dije y sentí que me tembló la voz.

—Si es cierto, escúchame bien Tom Hiddleston, NO TE AMO.

— ¡Pues no te creo!

—Pues créetelo—seguía sin voltear a verme.

—Andrea mírame a los ojos—si algo había aprendido en mi vida era que, si una persona te dice algo serio y no te mira a los ojos, lo más probable es que esa persona este mintiendo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas—aprovechando que ella no me miraba, me acerque lo mas que pude a ella.

—Bien si es lo que quieres—alzo la mirada. Cuando alzo la mirada estábamos tan cerca que mi nariz rosaba con la suya— yo…

— ¿Sí? —pregunte mientras acaricie con ternura su mejilla.

—Yo…yo…—su mirada bajo a mis labios. Quería besarla, justo ahora, para demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba.

—Dilo—roce mis labios con los suyos.

—Te amo Tom—susurre sobre mis labios. Dichas aquellas palabras la bese con profunda pasión y desesperación. Correspondió el beso de la misma manera y enredo mis brazos en mi cuello, mientras yo posaba mis manos en su cintura. De golpe ella se separo y me dio una cachetada— ¡No me vuelvas a besar! ¡Te odio! ¡Lárgate!

—Estas en mi cuarto y en mi casa—no tenía la intención de búrlame, pero me pareció gracioso que intentara correrme de mi propiedad.

—Perfecto entonces me largo yo.

—Andrea—dije con fastidio. Se estaba comportando como una niña.

—Adiós Thomas.

Salió corriendo de ahí. No deje de llamarla, ella no volvió.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **"** **MUERTE LENTA"**

—Andrea—espere un momento para ver si regresaba— ¡Andrea! —La volví a llamar pero nada— ¡Andrea! —Salí corriendo del cuarto y la vi baja la escalera— ¡Andrea regresa! —Ella no volteo a verme ni una sola vez. Baje por las escaleras y al salir de la casa vi que Andrea iba cruzando la calle y un auto estaba a punto de atropellarla, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar: — ¡ANDREA CUIDADO!

La escena se reprodujo ante mis ojos como si fuera en cámara lenta, vi el auto impactarse contra el cuerpo de Andrea y vi como ella salió volando y cayó en el pavimento. El fuerte golpe de su cuerpo y su cabeza contra el pavimento fue lo que me trajo a la realidad.

— ¡NO, ANDREA! —grite y corrí a su lado—Llamen a una ambulancia—grite y al llegar a su lado con delicadeza levante un poco su cabeza del asfalto. Se me rompió el corazón al ver los rasguños en su rostro.

—Tom—murmuro.

—No te esfuerces querida, ya viene la ambulancia, resiste.

—No puedo, me duele todo.

—Shhh… ya pasara cariño—aparté un mechón de su rostro—solo quédate conmigo, te necesito, no me dejes—me temblaba la voz y sentía que las mejillas se me llenaban de lagrimas.

—Te amo—susurró

—No me abandones por favor, te amo—le dije. Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos lentamente— ¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?! —grite y Luke estaba a mi lado.

—Ya llame y dijeron que están en camino.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, para mí fue como una eternidad, cada jodido segundo contaba para que Andrea no muriera. La ambulancia llego y los paramédicos pusieron a Andrea en la camilla. Me dejaron subir con ella cuando les mentí diciendo que era mi prometida. Observaba todo en silencio mientras en mi mente rezaba porque nada le sucediera a Andrea. No quería perderla.

Llegamos al hospital y me baje con los paramédicos, un doctor y enfermeros recibieron a Andrea con rapidez. La metieron a la sala de operaciones y yo quería entrar con ellos pero no me dejaron.

—Joven—dijo una enferma impidiéndome el paso—no puede pasar.

—Déjeme entrar—dije con desesperación—quiero estar con ella, ella me necesita.

—Lo siento pero no puede entrar.

—Ella me necesita—dije pasando por un lado de la enferma.

Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, alguien me tomo por las brazos, creí que era algún enfermero pero era Benedict.

—Vámonos Tom—me dijo.

— ¡No, ella me necesita! —le dije furioso e intente zafarme de su agarre.

—Te sacaran si pones un pie en la sala de operaciones—dijo Luke tomando mí otro brazo y tironeándome junto con Ben para sacarme. Entre los dos mi tironeaban pero yo me oponía.

— ¡Trenton ven y ayúdanos! —mierda estaba perdido, Trenton era más fuerte que nosotros tres.

—Lo siento Thomas—dijo Trent, me tomo y me cargo en su hombro.

Me llevaron a la sala de espera donde estaban las chicas. Trenton me bajo dejándome sentado en la silla y con una mirada amenazante me dijo que ni se me ocurriera escapar.

La espera se me hacia eterna, si estaba sentado movía las piernas sin control, si me paraba comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. Me encontraba caminando de un lado a otro nervioso pensando cómo se encontraría Andrea.

—Viejo, ya me mareaste—dijo Ben—siéntate.

—Cálmate—dijo Luke.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! —Grite— ¡¿quieres que me calme?! ¡La mujer de mi vida se muere…! —Recordé mi discusión con Andrea y lo que pasamos hasta el momento del accidente— se muere por mi culpa—murmure.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron todos al unisonó.

—Ambos discutimos, ella se enojo conmigo, salió corriendo de la casa y… paso el accidente—explique.

—No todo es tu culpa—dijo Mari mirándome con tristeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando salí con Andrea a tomar un café, no pude resistir más y le conté que te besaste con Kat—ella se mordió el labio y me miro avergonzada.

— ¡¿Te besaste con alguien más?! —pregunto molesta Karina.

—Kat me beso—explique.

—Si claro—dijo Karina con sarcasmo—la excusa más vieja.

—No me importa si ustedes no me creen—dije molesto—la única que me importa es Andrea.

—Tom lo siento—dijo Mari—no debí haberle dicho, hasta que llegue a la casa y hable con Ben me dijo que tú ibas a hablar con ella. Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien—suspire pesadamente—no importa, el más culpable de todos soy yo.

— ¿No crees que deberías llamar a los padrea de Andrea? —pregunto Luke.

—No me atrevo a llamarlos. No sé cómo se los diré.

—Yo lo hago—se ofreció Mari.

Me senté y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Jamás me sentí tan mal, tan frustrado e impotente. A los minutos Mari llego.

—Ben ofreció rentar un jet especial para que los trajeran lo más rápido posible—dijo Mari.

—Gracias—les dije a Mari y a Ben.

Las horas seguían corriendo en el reloj y aun nadie salía para darnos noticias de Andrea. Sus padres llegaron al hospital y se acercaron a nosotros.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto su madre preocupada.

—Ella tuvo un accidente—explique.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —pregunto su padre.

—Salió de la casa y la atropellaron.

—Le dije que se fijara a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle—se lamento su madre.

—No fue por eso—dije mirando a ambos nervioso.

— ¿Entonces? —pidió saber su madre.

—Ella y yo discutimos—intente explicar—salió enojada de la casa, yo… trate de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, lo siento—mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era tan doloroso recordarlo una y otra vez.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Me grito el padre de Andrea molesto— ¡Si mi hija muere, tú cargara con la culpa, de todos espere lo peor, pero menos de ti Tom, me has decepcionado, pensé que harías feliz a nuestra hija pero lo único que hiciste fue mandarla a la tumba!

—Tranquilo amor—dijo la madrea de Andrea acariciándole el brazo—solo fue un accidente.

— ¡¿Cuál accidente?! ¡Él es el culpable! —dijo el padre de Andrea apuntándome con el dedo.

En eso un hombre llego a la sala de espera y todos lo volteamos a ver.

— ¿Familiares de la señorita Andrea? —pregunto.

—Aquí—dijimos todos.

—Vaya, ammm… ¿los padres?

—Somos nosotros—dijeron sus padres.

—Bueno, mi nombre es el Doctor Trujillo—estrecho las manos de los padres de Andrea—la joven sufrió un fuerte golpe, sufrió un derrame interno y perdió mucha sangre. Tuvimos que meterla a operación.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto su madre.

—Está estable, esperemos que se vaya recuperando pero prepárense, esta noche puede pasar de todo.

— ¿Dónde está?

—La tenemos en observación. La pasaremos a la habitación…—la voz del doctor se vio interrumpida.

—Doctor Trujillo, favor de pasar de urgencia la sala de observaciones—dijo una voz etérea que resonó en el hospital.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo el Doctor y se fue a paso rápido.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —grito la madre de Andrea preocupada.

Mi alma cayo a los pies estaba tan preocupado por Andrea. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sobreviviría? Dios, por favor, sé que me escuchas, sálvala, salva a la mujer que amo. La amo de verdad que sí, ella es la única en mi corazón.

Después de más horas interminables de espera, el doctor volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Cómo esta? —le pregunte al doctor.

—Lo sentimos mucho—dijo el doctor apenado.

—No…—murmure.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

—No, no— no es cierto, Andrea no puede estar muerta.

—Cayo en estado de coma—dijo el doctor.

— ¡No! —grite y golpee la pared con fuerza.

—Tranquilo—Ben me tomo de los hombros.

Recargue mi frente en la pared y llore desconsoladamente.

—No, ¿Por qué ella? Se me va Kevin, se debate entre la vida y la muerte y yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada, yo soy el culpable de su desgracia de todo esto, la amo tanto ¿Por qué me quiere dejar?

— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? —pregunto la madre de Andrea al doctor.

—Sí, máximo solo dos personas por favor.

Los padres de Andrea fueron a verla a la habitación que el doctor les había indicado. Esperamos y los siguientes fueron Mari y Benedict, después Karina y Trent.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Luke.

—Estoy bien—suspire y busque fuerzas para ir a verla.

Llegue aire y vi la puerta. Inhale y exhale lentamente, necesitaba calmarme para no caer desmayado, cuando puse la mano sobre la puerta sentí que me maree. Abrí la puerta lentamente y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Entonces la vi… ahí estaba Andrea, acostada en la cama de hospital, varios cables a su alrededor, infinidad de maquinas que la mantenían con vida y un tubo que entraba por su boca que le servía para respirar. Se me partió el corazón verla así y por mi culpa estaba así, soy un idiota ¿Cómo le pude hacer esto a la mujer que más amo?

Me acerque a ella, los rasguños de su rostro ya estaban cicatrizando, tenía varios golpes y cardenales en su cuerpo. Tome la mano de Andrea y la hice que me acariciara la mejilla.

—Amor—dije con voz temblorosa—lo siento tanto esto es mi culpa, espero que puedas perdonarme, jamás imagine que llegaría este día, yo daría toda mi vida por amarte y hablarte otra vez—suspire pesadamente y sentí que mis ojos ardían por las lagrimas—por mis errores estamos sufriendo, quisiera regresar a cuando éramos tan felices, solo quiero llorar y soñarte, no quiero que lo nuestro termine así.

Por favor mi amor ¿No ves que te necesito? Te hare una promesa. No me voy a separar de ti, nunca, no te dejare morir, vendré a verte todos los días, te contare lo que pase, todos los días. Tú eres la única que vivirá en mi corazón, prometo amarte siempre, desde ahora en adelante serás la única que viva en mi corazón, tú será las razón por la que seguiré diciendo, si es que todavía… lo esto, te lo prometo porque… te amo.

Bese su frente con ternura. No la abandonare no mientras yo siga vivo, no importa cuánto tiempo ella vaya a estar en coma. Yo estaré a su lado porque no se vivir sin ella.

Andrea te amo, prometo estar junto a ti porque te amo. Ahora tú escúchame bien: TE AMO.


End file.
